


be my friend be my love

by ratherbefree



Series: CommunityAW17 [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, Multi, communityaw2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbefree/pseuds/ratherbefree
Summary: Fics written for Community Appreciation Week 2017. More details to be added.Day 7:i kinda know this other guy,  Jeff/Annie





	1. in that big somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: favourite character  
> Summary: Abed visits the disability liaison officer and enlists the help of Troy. S1, probably.

Troy said that if you blinked you could miss Greendale’s disability office, and Abed was inclined to agree. He had been there exactly once since the start of the year, participating in an unavoidable assessment with the school nurse that had ended with him leaving abruptly and promising never to go back. The nurse had criticised his ‘silly interests’ and concluded that, despite the note from his family’s doctor, there was nothing the school administration could offer him that would be actually necessary. Anything else was just added extras, he had explained. 

This was okay at the time, because he wasn’t really taking any classes that had regular tests, but now it was nearly midterms. 

In high school he’d received accommodations because he had had them in middle school, and in middle school he had had them because his mother had attended a meeting with the disability liaison officer and demanded he get them because he needed extra help to get him to the same base level as his classmates. That was what she’d said at the time, when she’d arrived home, and that was how Abed planned to explain it to the officer at Greendale. 

He had practiced the script with Troy beforehand, and even Annie had been willing to help, even though he eventually had to ask her to stop because she kept adding new possibilities and new conversation openers that he hadn’t thought of and it made his head spin a little. Troy was better at this sort of thing, because he was happy to go along with it, and they could even make it into a funny skit. Troy was good at coming up with the possible lines of the officer, and Abed was best with the impressions and was getting better at coming up with appropriate responses. 

They arrived just outside the office door a few minutes before the meeting was due to begin, so they practiced the script some more, even though Abed was already pretty sure he knew it all. 

“Hi, I’m here to attend a meeting about potential midterms accommodations. Abed Nadir.” He said his own line, but said it in a batman voice instead of his real voice, ‘cause batman’s was cooler. 

“Why hello there, Abed,” Troy tightened an imaginary tie, “I’m Officer Butts Jones, and I don’t know nearly enough about the Farscape franchise to say it’s _‘just a silly interest.’”_

Abed nodded approvingly at Troy, but directed his response to the officer, whose real name wasn’t actually Butts Jones, but neither of them knew exactly how to pronounce it. “I have a letter from my doctor that details all of the exam accommodations I’ve received since middle school as well as the ones I’ll probably need for the midterms this year.” 

“Hmm, I see.” Troy exaggerated squinting his eyes at the imaginary paper in his hands. “And do you have documentation of your diagnosis?” 

That line had been Annie’s idea. She said she wasn’t completely certain that the officer would ask it, but that it was always better to be well prepared. 

“I don’t have the original file, but my doctor has included a signed acknowledgement of my diagnosis.” He pointed to the air above Troy’s hands. “It’s on page two.” 

Troy pretended to turn the page, and nodded. “Very well. So, what accommodations were you looking to receive for this lot of exams?” 

“Extra time.” He responded immediately. 

“Extra time,” Troy repeated, stroking a beard that wasn’t really there. “One third of the exam, yes?” His accent had changed over the course of the conversation, from an over-the-top southern drawl to what seemed like an attempt at Australian. 

“Yes,” Abed replied. 

“I suppose we should be ale to work that out,” he straightened up. “I’ll email your professors, but make sure to let them know before the day of the exam yourself.” 

“I will.” 

Troy nodded once, still business-like, then in a split second his face morphed back into something more familiar. “That went great, right?” He was speaking in his own voice again. 

“I guess. Although your characterisation was at time inconsistent,” he pointed a finger, and at Troy’s frown, promptly realised he was disappointed (or sad or mad or confused or focused or hungry or-) and added, “but all the best shows had bad characterisation at times. So it’s forgivable.” 

The officer arrived then, stumbling past into the closet-room and ignoring Abed standing outside. She smelled kind of like the hot dogs you could buy at the gas station round the corner but mostly like pot, and had several unrecognisable stains on her shirt. 

“I don’t think she saw you, dude.” Troy said, gesturing to the door. 

“Yeah,” Abed gave a jerk of a nod. “I should probably go in.” 

“Good luck, bud,” Troy clapped him on the back. Not too hard, but enough. “I’ll be waiting outside.” 

“Cool cool cool,” he shot one finger gun and knocked the door. It opened seconds later, the officer full of apologies and ushering him inside. 

He glanced back at Troy right before the door closed again. He was smiling, like he was… Relieved? Yeah. Relieved. And maybe supportive. It looked like a supportive type of smile, anyway. 


	2. settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie tries to personalise her cubicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2: gen fic

Annie walked into the FBI like she owned the place. 

Or at least, that was how she was hoping it looked. To the others, who fortunately weren’t privy to the panic racing through her mind. As for herself, she felt more like she had just stumbled into the lion’s den.

It was her first official day, without the aid of the guide showing herself and the rest of the small group of interns around, or the aforementioned small group to blend into and share the anxiety with. She’d almost forgotten which cubicle was hers, and when she did eventually get there, the snooty guy in the cubicle next to hers shot her an unfairly distasteful look. 

The first presentation of the day (from the schedule she’d been given, it seemed to be an agent speaking about their own experiences when they were an intern) wasn’t for another hour, but Annie wasn’t exactly sure what she was supposed to do in the meantime. She wished she had sneaked a look in the other intern cubicles she’d passed before reaching her own; then, maybe she’d have a little more information. 

As it was, she would have to speak to one of the people around her. Figuring that Snooty Guy probably wasn’t the best option considering the way he had regarded her when she first got there, she rolled the desk chair out a little and craned her neck to try and see around the thin wall separating her own from the one to the left. 

It was another girl, and from the back of her head, Annie had a vague recollection of her from the day before. She pushed the chair back in, smoothed down her blazer, and walked around as quietly as possible to not disturb any important work that was going on, tapping the girl tentatively on the shoulder. 

She startled. 

“Sorry! Sorry, I was just wondering if you know what we’re supposed to be doing right now? ‘Cause the only thing I have on the agenda is the presentation, but that’s not for…” she checked her watch, “forty nine minutes, so…”

The girl nodded, smiling politely. “My mentor says to just wait around, settle in.” She gestured to the item in front of her. A photo frame. “I’m just fixing up my desk.” 

“Right, right. Um, thanks.” 

“No problem!” 

Annie returned to her cubicle, feeling rather silly. Of course there wouldn’t be an official assignment just yet; counting the previous day, she hadn’t even been in the building for more than a few hours. 

It’d be fun to set out a few things on the desk, just to make it seem a little less impersonal. She hadn’t expected to have her _own_ desk, so it wasn’t a possibility that had crossed her mind. She’d brought a couple picture frames from home, but had left them in the apartment she was renting, figuring she wouldn’t need them at the office.

Who would she even display photos of, anyway? She didn’t own any recent photographs of her parents - not that she would want to, even if given the opportunity - and had left the only physical image she had of her brother in her old room back home. 

There was of course the group - but then, she only had a small handful of physical photographs of them, and most of them were safely tucked into the planner she had left in Greendale (it was lovely and brightened up her day whenever she used it, but she had reasoned before leaving that it would appear too infantile to utilise in an office setting), and unless she was able to print out any of the pictures she had saved to her phone, then-

Wait. 

There was one photograph that had possibly travelled with her. She’d printed it out all the way back in their first year, when being part of a group of friends had seemed too good to be true and she’d needed something as a reminder, as reassurance. 

She retrieved her wallet from the pocket of her coat, and opened it, and there it was - tucked away in the bottom pocket, the one that was far too small to carry any sort of card. She’d printed the image to cheap paper, using the printer in the library, and abruptly folded it up and stuffed it away. During their first year, she had taken it out of the pocket sometimes, just to look at it, remind herself of the family she’d found. There hadn’t been much cause to revisit the photograph over the years, ‘cause she’d gotten more confident, more assured that her friends weren’t just going to up and leave her at the first sign of trouble. They were there, with her; she didn’t need to stare at an old photograph to know that. 

The corners were frayed, and when she unfolded it, there were fuzzy white strips where the folds had been, but the image was still clear. The Dean had taken it, probably to use for one of the posters advertising admittance to the school, but had relented when she asked for a copy. It wasn’t even a particularly high quality image - it was blurred, and Britta was turning in the opposite direction, talking with Abed, and Shirley was grimacing at something that Pierce had said, and the rest were all staring at the camera, differing tones of surprise, disgust, and irritation peppering their expressions. 

But it was perfect. It was a moment frozen exactly in time. 

She smoothed it out, pressing it into the desk before balancing it against the cubicle wall, held precariously in place with the pot of black and blue pens. She could always bring a frame from her apartment the next day. 

It still didn’t look quite right, though - so she added a purple pen into the mix. 


	3. i was difficult to reach (but you picked me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after GI Jeff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 3: episode insert fic  
> j/a

When he wakes up, the group is gone, and the view through the nearby window is obscured with darkness. It’s kinda disorienting at first, ‘cause he can’t actually remember _when_ he fell asleep, but from the quietness of the ward as a whole he figures it’s safe to bet that it’s evening. 

And he’s still feeling a little down - no just emotionally, but rather like there’s a literal weight pressing him down into the bed - so he sits up, the cheap sheets rustling a bit in the process. 

He startles when he hears something clatter to the ground. Turns, quickly, ignoring the way it sends his brain spinning. “Annie?” 

“Sorry!” She yelps, scrambling to retrieve the pen from the floor. “You were asleep, and I wasn’t sure when you were gonna wake up, and I didn’t want to just sit here waiting, that’d be weird, duh, so I tried to get some of the homework done that I missed last night, after everything, and then you woke up and I got a fright, and-“ 

“It’s okay,” he says, once he’s processed the information. Which takes him a minute or so - due to the grogginess, he presumes. He pushes back against the headboard. “Where’s the others?” 

“They’re… Well, they’re gone,” she explains, tilting her head to the side, like she’s actually concerned for his memory. “They left a while ago. You were asleep, but they couldn’t really stay for much longer.” 

“Oh,” he takes this in. “Why’re you here?” 

“What, trying to get rid of me already?” She jokes, smiling, and it’s all it takes to diffuse him, drain a little of the pressure in his head. 

“Of course not, but-“ 

“No, I know, it’s just, uh.” Annie shifts uncomfortably, taking a deep breath before shooting him a strange look. Part apologetic, part sheepish. “You know, family members are allowed to stay a little while past the regular visiting hours…” 

She’d clearly trailed off to leave the rest up for Jeff to realise himself, but in his current state, it doesn’t seem likely. “But we’re not family.” 

“Well, that’s true, but…” She trails off again, gesturing with her hands as though attempting to convey whatever it is through mime. When he doesn’t get it, she lets out a small noise of irritation, seeming like she’s having to hold herself back from getting annoyed. That is, Jeff supposes, one of the very few perks of this whole situation - Annie can’t exactly be mad at him. 

“The nurse kicking everyone out was kinda gullible, and he wasn’t about to kick out someone who was crying.” 

“Yeah…?” He wonders what it is he’s not getting; if Annie’s being deliberately vague, or if he just isn’t understanding what she’s trying to say. 

She rolls her eyes, sighs. “I told them we’re engaged.” 

If he were drinking something, this is the part where he’d choke on it. As is, he feels the breath catch and stutter in his throat. “Huh?” Is his eloquent response. 

“Well, I - I wanted to make sure you were okay! I couldn’t just _leave_ you, not after. After everything that happened, anyway.” 

“You didn’t have to - shouldn’t they have asked for proof, anyway? How…?” 

Wordlessly, she holds up her left hand, the one she had not-so-subtly been hiding beneath the notebook in her lap. The silver band is simple and he could swear he’s seen it before - even though, to the eye of a stranger, he knows it would look like a perfectly minimalist modern ring. 

Apparently reading his mind, Annie nods. “I usually wear it on my right.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” That’s where he recognises it from, then. “So you just…just, said we’re engaged.”

“This should be the least of your worries right now, you know.” She chides, but still has the same kind of sheepish look on her face, like she knows that she probably shouldn’t have said what she did but is unable to take it back. 

He knows she’s right, but still. He’s curious. “What did the group say?” 

She tilts her head from side to side, wavering. “They didn’t say anything at the time, but I’m expecting they’ll want to talk to me later.” 

“Good luck with that, I guess.” 

She nods, faux grimly. 

“So, let me get this straight - you, Annie Edison, the type of person to respect rules and regulations _to a fault,_ decided to just, lie? To a hospital? Just so you could spend another couple hours watching me sleep?” 

“I wasn’t watching you sleep,” she scoffs. “And besides, I already told you. I wanted to make sure you’re alright. I know you said you weren’t trying to…you know, and I believe you, but I sort of have a little experience in stuff like this myself and because of that I figured you probably shouldn’t be alone right now.” 

Shit, he’s been inconsiderate! He’d forgotten all about her own past - not deliberately, not that it was something anyone could easily forget about - but in the moment, when he’d finally woken up, he was far too concerned with finding out what happened and piecing together the fragments of the dream he’d had and assuring the group that he was fine, everything was fine. He hadn’t even considered how it might affect her. She’s had issues with pills int he past, he knows that, and surely it can’t have been easy for her to receive the news that one of her friends was in hospital due to a similar - and yet entirely different - problem. “Sorry,” he says bitterly, feeling like that doesn’t even cut it. “I forgot, about your…” 

She bobs her head, and there’s a sense of understanding to it. Acceptance, too. “It’s okay.” 

He doesn’t quiet believe her, but she seems to want to let the subject go, so instead of pressing it, he checks the clock on the nightstand. 7:18. “When do you have to leave?” 

“I’m supposed to be leaving at half past,” she sighs. “Quarter to is when they need to start prepping the ward for the night.” 

“Right,” he can’t help but feel a little cheated, as silly as it is. Like, he’s actually getting somewhere - talking about the things that happened, and realising it makes him better rather than want to isolate himself - and she’s leaving in just ten minutes. 

It must show on his face, because Annie smiles regrettably at him. “I would have woken you up,” she explains, “but I figured you needed some sleep. I mean, you were looking kinda rough.” 

If it were anyone else, the words would have just been adding insult to injury, but she pairs it with a grin that looks almost fond and makes a warmness fizzle and settle just underneath his skin. 

“I guess I can’t really argue.” He shakes his head. “You should have woken me up, though. It’d be nice - having more time.” 

“Well, you’re out tomorrow, right? We can get together. There’ll be plenty of time then.” 

She’s desperate to spend more time with him to monitor him, make sure he doesn’t do anything rash, and he knows it’s nothing personal, not really - ‘cause she’d do the same thing to any of their friends. 

But still. 

He catches her eye and holds her stare. There’s something meaningful in her eyes, he thinks, but he’s too exhausted and she’s too wary for him to find out anything else. She breaks it off abruptly, mumbling about how she should probably pack up her things, you know, get ready to leave, so she doesn’t have to do so right before. 

He settles back against the headboard, watching the door to the ward open. A nurse shuffles through, making a beeline for a bed on the opposite side of the room. 

When Jeff looks back, Annie tilts her head toward the nurse. “That’s him.” 

“Him…?” 

She surreptitiously lifts her left hand. 

“Right, right. The guy who thinks we’re engaged.” 

“Mm-hm.” She slows her process of putting away her notebook and pens, meeting his eyes. She lifts her eyebrows like a challenge, and this time, it doesn’t take him much time at all to work out what she’s getting at. 

“Well, I don’t wanna give him the impression that we’re trapped in a loveless marriage or anything.” 

“Engagement,” she corrects him, but she’s smirking. “But yes, it’d probably seem quite strange if he saw us just sitting here, stiff as boards. I mean, I was worried enough about you to stay here for another two hours after everyone else left.” She reaches out to clasp his hand between hers, like she’s proving a point. 

And he’s a goner, then - because, sure it’s _just_ manageable when they’re not touching, but as soon as they are, he feels like he’s been trapped into her orbit and can’t leave. “Annie,” he shifts over and tugs her wrist, coaxing her into leaning closer. There’s surprise in her expression, but it’s not shock. 

He catches her eyes flicker to his mouth, and back up to meet his eyes. And she’s so close that he can almost feel the blush from her cheeks. 

But still, she hesitates. Millimetres away. “Can I?” There’s a mixture of things in her voice - tentativeness, hope, wonder. 

He presses his lips to hers, and it’s probably the most innocent, the most chaste kiss he’s had since ninth grade - but somehow it’s maybe the nicest thing to happen to him all year, and he can feel his heart beating hard against his chest when she moves away - and this time, he knows it’s not because of anything else. 


	4. and now everything goes my way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie gets coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 4: classic trope/au fic  
> j/a, coffee shop au

Annie frequents the place so much that when she sidles up to the counter, blinking the exhaustion from her eyes and holding back a yawn, she doesn’t even have to open her mouth before the barista recite her order for her. “Mocha, whipped cream.” 

She ducks her head, grinning. “Thanks, Jeff.” 

That’s one of the few new things about her experience in this particular cafe. Jeff’s always been working at the time she usually drops by - early morning, before her shift starts. They’d exchanged pleasantries, and polite - if distant - conversation before, but somehow over the past few months it’s gotten to a much friendlier, familiar place, to the point where just last week, he rolled his eyes at her formal _“thank you very much”_ and insisted she call him by his name instead, arguing that they’d known each other for so long that it was getting ridiculous. 

She’d stuttered when she told him hers. 

Now, however, he’s winking and setting about the business of concocting the drink she always orders. Annie busies herself with grabbing a napkin and stirrer, and isn’t really expecting it when Jeff speaks up, his back to her. 

“What’re you all dressed up for today?” 

She preens a little at the fact that he noticed; she can’t help it. “There’s a research meeting today, first thing. My team and I are debuting the presentation we’ve been working on for the past month. So I had to dress a little more…professional.” Not that the things she usually wears - skirt and blouse - aren’t work-appropriate attire, but the pants-shirt-blazer combo was intended to make her look more authoritative, more business-like. And she guesses it’s having its intended effect, judging by Jeff’s comment. 

He nods. “Well, you look pretty- nice,” he adds the last part in a desperate sort of way, like he’s just realised he’s made a mistake, and clears his throat. “I mean, it’s nice. Formal, but still kinda cool. Wall street chic.” 

“Oh really? ‘Cause you should know, I bought this blazer at TJ Maxx.” 

He makes a noncommittal noise, moving to swirl the cream on top of the liquid. “I wouldn’t have guessed it,” he admits. “You make it look totally classy.” 

“Aw, thanks.” 

Jeff secures the lid on top of the paper cup, scribbling her name on the back. He doesn’t really have to do that, considering the fact that the cafe is almost bare at this time in the morning and he’s not busy enough that she’d have to wait for the order…but two weeks ago, he caught her taking a photo of the loopy script that she was intending to post to her Instagram, and lightly made fun of her - and ever since then, he’s wrote her name on the back every time. 

In the meantime, Annie fishes around in her purse for the spare change, finding three crumpled dollars and a couple quarters for a tip. 

But when Jeff goes to ring her up, he dismisses her offered change with a wave of his hand. “On the house.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to-“ 

“Annie, honestly, it’s fine. Consider it my way of helping you ace the presentation.” 

She tries to hide her smile a little, not wanting to come on too strong, even though inside she feels like squealing and jumping up and down in elation - and she already knows that once the meeting is over and she has some free time, she’s going to overanalyse the _crap_ out of this one tiny interaction until she’s found a reasonable explanation for why he did it. 

In the moment, however, she just shoots him a slightly dimmed-down version of her smile and says  “Thank you,” as sincerely as she can manage, accepting the drink and hoping she her blush isn’t too obvious when his fingertips brush against her own.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Jeff asks, just before she pushes through the door. 

“Of course,” she replies, “where else would I go? I need my daily dose of caffeine in the morning, you know me.” 

He chuckles. “Yeah, I guess.” 

When she’s halfway down the block to work, she checks for her name written on the back. It’s not there, for the first time in a long while - but what’s written instead makes her heart flutter even more. 

_‘the word i was gonna use was ‘pretty’. you look really pretty today.’_

She clutches the cheap paper cup to her chest, ignoring the stares of the people passing on the street, and takes a photo - not to post online this time, but something just for her.


	5. this is the dawning of the rest of our lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Annie talk about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 6: post canon fic
> 
> just dumbs talkin about how dumb n in love they are

“Do I look like a footrest to you?” 

Annie looks up from the book she was only half concentrating on. “I can move if you want me to.” It’s partly teasing, but truthfully she thinks it might be better. She has trouble focusing when he’s in the room, and ever since they started this thing, there’s just this impulsive _need_ to touch him in some way. It interferes with her plans - like the other day, when she’d sat leaning against him and attempted to get some of her reading assignment done, but being in such close proximity to him had driven her crazy, and well… She managed to finish the reading the next day, anyway, but still. It’s a lack of control, like she can’t even trust herself whenever he’s near. 

“No, it’s fine.” He shifts. “I was just wondering why you were sitting on the opposite side of the couch, that’s all.” 

“Oh,” she doesn’t detect anything abnormal in his tone - no hurt, or anything - but she sets the book down anyway, and moves to lightly kick his shoulder. “It’s just, I can’t focus when you’re in the same room.” 

He frowns, then, and she knows he’s got the wrong idea - that being around him holds her back, somehow; that it’s an argument waiting to happen. 

“I mean,” she adds, hastily. “It’s just like, I struggle to keep my hands to myself, you know?” It’s perhaps too much to admit, too soon - after all, they’ve only been officially dating for a week and a half - but then, she’s almost certain that Jeff feels the same way, so she knows that the fear she has to bite back is irrational. 

He chuckles lightly, shaking his head. “I could say the same about you.” 

This emboldens her - the fact that he definitely feels the same way - so she continues. “I know, right? It’s like, every time you walk into the room I just wanna…jump your bones.” 

“ _Jump your bones?”_ He repeats, laughing at her. 

“I don’t know!” 

“While I don’t agree with _that_ turn of phrase,” he says, prompting Annie to roll her eyes, “it’s the same for me. I mean, shit, I didn’t even think it was possible to feel this way about a person, to not be able to-“ 

“-get enough?” Annie finishes for him. 

“Yes! Exactly! I’ve never… I don’t know, I like being around people, sometimes, but with you, it’s more of a necessity.” 

“Yes!” She exclaims, pointing at him. “Exactly! Honestly, it’s ridiculous - I’ll miss you even if we’re in the same room, just because we’re not actively communicating.” 

“I miss you all the time.” 

“ _God,_ I _know -_ how did we even survive the summer apart?” 

“Never mind the summer; how did we survive _6 entire years_ apart?” 

It’s not something she likes being reminded of, and she sighs. “We were dumb.” 

“No,” he starts, almost apologetically. “ _You_ weren’t dumb. You knew everything all along - about us - and I chose to pretend there was nothing there.” 

Annie can’t exactly argue with that, but she shakes her head anyway. “None of that matters. We’re happy now, that’s the most important thing.” 

He smiles, but not to the full extent - and she knows that he’s trying his hardest to believe her, to not wallow in the might-have-beens. She’s done so herself, particularly when she first came back from DC: thought about what could have happened if they had gotten together earlier. Where they’d be at in their relationship by now, how things at Greendale might have changed, the times they could have spent with each other instead of alone. 

And while it can be nice to daydream about such things, it’s definitely not helpful to get caught up in it. 

“I’m happy with you.” 

Her heart does a little flip-flop. “I’m happy with you, too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've missed a day lmao meaning the 5+1 fic will likely go up after the appreciation week~~~~


	6. i kinda know this other guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie tries her luck at a carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2: nontraditional au
> 
> carnival!au......bc why not

He clocks her walking in, and reckons she’s a likely type. Carton of popcorn in one hand, phone clutched in the other, sporting a flowery sundress and cardigan. She’s young - not like a child but in the sense that it’s impossible to say whether she’s over the age of twenty or not… And everything about her basically screams, _optimistic-enough-to-actually-try-at-one-of-these-games._ Plus, tonight’s been slow - he could really use the extra commission money.

So he amps up the gig a little. Calls out - not _at_ her but certainly in her _direction -_ and flashes the overhead lights a few times. 

It works, as he knew it would. She glances over, curiously, then types something into her phone and tucks it securely into the bottle pouch of her backpack. When she makes it over, standing a wary foot away from the booth, she flashes him a tight, if bright, smile. 

He gives her a practiced nod, like he doesn’t care much whether she plays or not, and looks down, pretending to study the grimy wooden floor whist really sneaking glances at her face. 

Her eyes are wandering over the prizes, a little longingly. Then he catches her settle on one of the larger stuffed animals - a lopsided purple bear - and the look in her eyes changes abruptly to something more competitive, more hopeful, and he knows he’s got her. 

“Anything I can help you with?” 

“Yes, please.” She hands over a dollar, and he grabs the three battered baseballs from beneath the counter, placing the pile next to where she stands. 

“Good luck,” he says, mostly because he’s supposed to, it’s part of the rules, and partly because he finds it kinda funny. Hardly anyone ever wins these things, and someone as tiny and…and _girl-_ ish definitely will have trouble knocking over just one can, never mind the whole tower. 

She ends up toppling the top three, and he grimaces in mock sympathy to her when she deflates a little. The lesser prize is a keychain; a tacky faux diamond encrusted ‘A’. 

* * *

The carnival is still on for another week and a half, and it’s not like she has much else to do, what with school being over for the summer. The fairground is always fun, and despite the undoubtable germs covering the seats of the travelling rides and the overpowering lights and sounds, it’s a nice environment to spend time in. Whenever she feels guilty about the amount of evenings she spends there - not even going on the rides every time, just wandering around and occasionally buying a bag of popcorn and and enjoying the atmosphere, she tries to justify it with the fact that the carnival doesn’t come around that often, and she might as well spend as much time there as she likes before it’s gone. 

A lot of the time, Troy and Abed join her. But on the days when they don’t, when Troy has football practice or Abed is working for his dad, she drops by for a couple hours herself and tries out the dollar game stalls. She hardly ever wins - and is beginning to believe in the whole stalls-are-rigged theory, if she’s honest - but it’s nice to try. 

And maybe she spends a little more time at one stall in particular, but that’s mostly because Jeff - she finally found out his name the other night; he gave it to her with a wink right after his usual _“good luck,”_ effectively annihilating her focus on the game at hand - is funny and chatty and flirty without being creepy, and just…just nice to be around. 

It’s one of those nights - the ones where there’s only another half hour or so of the carnival being open, and the crowds are starting to dwindle down - and she finds herself at the stall again. Not exactly by conscious design, but well, it’s in her path out, and it doesn’t do much harm to just drop by. 

“The usual?” Jeff asks, already placing the baseballs on the counter in front of her. 

“You know me too well,” she replies, handing over the money, picking up the ball and taking aim all within the next few seconds. 

She throws the first and misses completely. Rather than hitting the intended target, the ball hits off the side of the stand and falls to the ground. The second shot, she manages to get the top can - and that was with a considerable amount of effort. She really tries with the last one, but it ends up soaring past the cans anyway, hitting off the backboard and clattering into the rickety wooden wall. 

Jeff winces, having apparently been watching her. “Better luck next time?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” She tries not to feel _too_ disappointed. “How long are you in town?” 

He takes a moment before answering, leaning against the counter. “The carnival’s gone on the 16th, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

She nods. “I know that. I meant, like, how long are _you_ here?” 

He’s smirking. She’s barely said anything and he’s smirking, like he already knows exactly what’s going through her head. “What do you take me for, some kind of travelling carnie?” 

“I, uh - I mean - no, of course not!” Annie sputters. “I just meant, you know, I just _assumed -_ that you’d be leaving here, too, ‘cause you can’t-“ 

Apparently he’s enjoyed watching her squirm for long enough, because he mercifully interrupts. “I’m from Greendale. Working here for as long as the carnival is in town, but then it’s back to daily life for me.” 

“Oh.” She can say that she’s pleasantly surprised. Not that she has anything against the folk, but falling for a carnie is definitely _not_ part of her five year plan. “I mean, that’s great! I’m from Greendale too - near the community college?” 

Jeff nods, understanding, and, at the signal from the stall across the path, begins quickly dissembling the towers of tin cans. There’s a line of people walking from the main attractions area, making their way to the parking lot - and Annie realises that it’s closing time. 

Jeff has his back to her, but turns around when she speaks up. “I guess I’ll see you soon.” 

He smiles. “You know, it’s always more fun talking to someone who’s actually _from_ this place. The carnival brings all sorts of visitors from the neighbouring towns…which is great, of course, but it’s just easier to speak with someone who gets it. We should do this again some time.” 

She’s distracted by his words tumbling over and over in her mind to say anything more, and by the time she has formulated a somewhat coherent response _(“what?”)_ he’s already packing everything up, and likely wouldn’t be able to hear her, anyway - so she follows the queue of people out of the field, and promises herself to return to the stall the next day. 

* * *

“This is the deadline,” she announces as soon as he’s in earshot. 

“Care to explain?” Jeff asks, retrieving the baseballs from beneath the counter and handing them to her. 

“It’s the last day, right?” 

“Right.” 

“And I’ve been at this stall countless times, and I haven’t really won anything, not once.” 

“I beg to differ,” Jeff says. “The keychain? And what about the sheet of stickers you were so ecstatic about?” 

“First of all, I wasn’t _ecstatic.”_ She corrects him, feeling vaguely offended. “I was just glad to have won something that I could actually put to use. They go in my planner.” 

“Of course.” 

“ _Second of all,”_ Annie continues, ignoring his interruption. “While the stickers and the keychain were nice and all, I have a more specific prize in mind.” 

Jeff raises his eyebrows at her, and she feels herself flush hot. 

“Not that!” 

“Uh-huh, sure.” 

“No, seriously - I would never…” She catches his smirk, and knows he’s just joking around. “Jerk.”

“Says the woman paying me money to allow her to throw things at an immovable tower of tin cans.” 

“They’re not _immovable,_ I just haven’t practiced enough.” She huffs. “I saw you put them up myself, just the other day. It’s possible to knock them all over, I just have to-“ 

“Be my guest,” Jeff says, pushing the baseballs closer to her. “I don’t have much else to do, and it’s kinda fun, watching you try.” 

She ignores _that_ comment, choosing instead to roll her eyes and pick up one of the baseballs in front of her, weighing it in her hand a couple times before taking aim. 

She throws it with every shred of strength she has, and it hits the tower with a resounding clatter. Still, though - while it’s satisfying, it’s not enough to knock the cans over entirely. The top two wobble a little, and she almost thinks they’re gonna fall - but of course, they don’t. 

The next one, she hurtles at an angle. This time, it lands the target, knocking the first three cans out. It’s a moment of brief hope, like maybe she can still win, but then she realises there’s only one ball left. 

She does some mental calculations, and determines the best place to hit the remaining rows of the tower will be the bottom middle can. So Annie aims for that, returns Jeff’s smile, and throws it as hard as she can. 

It hits the can, definitely, and, as she predicted, the force is enough to knock over the rest of the cans, too. The last one - bottom right - wobbles a little, teetering closest to the edge - but it remains. 

“Damnit,” she sighs. “I was really hoping-“ 

She cuts herself off when she sees Jeff not-at-all surreptitiously shoving the last can onto the ground. “What’re you-“ 

“Hey, you won!” He exclaims, making a big deal for the effect. “All ten cans!” 

“Jeff,” she says, part chiding, part desperately-trying-to-hide-adoring. 

“You get the main prize, right?” His expression seems to be begging her to just _go along with it._

“Yeah - ‘course I do!” 

He catches her eye and grins, and it’s so sweet and so genuine that she can’t stop herself from mimicking it. 

Then he moves away, crouching behind the counter, and she wonders what’s wrong - if he’s picking out whatever she has ‘won’ for her, if it’s some silly prank. 

But then he gets back up, holding something directly beneath the counter she she can’t see it, and he instructs her to close her eyes. 

“Are you distracting me so that someone can mug me?” 

“Annie, what? No. Of course not. Just, close your eyes.” 

“Alright, alright.” She does as told, and even though her eyes are closed, there’s a distinct presence of _something_ being placed in front of her. 

“Open.” 

“Oh-!” When she sees the bear - the calm expression, the soft fur - it’s primarily the sense of sentimentality that gets her. She can’t remember ever specifically telling Jeff about how the bear was her end goal, the prize she desperately wanted to achieve before the carnival was gone. And there’s something about the fact that he knew anyway, that’d he’d maybe listened, or watched when her eyes slid to it. “Jeff, I… Thank you so much!” 

“Hey, consider it a favour.” He shrugs it off, but doesn’t do much to hide his grin. “Just so long as you keep that promise to do this again sometime. It’s been fun.” 

“What, have you booked a job at another carnival already?” She teases. 

“Not exactly,” Jeff tilts his head from side to side. “I was thinking more, dinner-date sort of thing.” 

“Dinner-date.” She repeats. 

“Yes.” 

She manages to rain in the whole ‘dancing for joy’ thing, but it’s difficult, because _Jeff just asked her out._

Instead of letting on just how affected she really is, she manages a polite smile. “I’d like that.”


End file.
